


By the Ocean

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Mourning, Spoilers for Flayn and Seteth's paralogue, and Byleth and Seteth's paired ending, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: Even the heads of the Church need to get away sometimes.For Setleth Week Day 2: Tradition
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	By the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Tradition
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a week during the summer where they could pass their responsibilities to lower church officials and disappear for a while.

Byleth had accepted her role as Archbishop with grace, but she knew that Seteth watched her for fatigue. It was his duty as her advisor, but also as her husband.

While often considered married to the Church as well as to her, Seteth’s devotion to the Church could be superseded by his devotion to Byleth. He could pry himself away from his desk and his many duties for the sake of his wife and for himself.

It had gone further than that. In secret, Seteth had a cottage built on Rhodos Coast, just for them.

Byleth remembered that reveal with a smile. She knew that such things were possible within the nobility, but she never thought that something like that would be hers.

She looked forward to the summer every year.

When the time came that year, they gave the usual excuses to their underlings, packed their belongings and made the trek north. They had fishing gear and supplies to prepare their catches.

After long stretches of fields and forests, the land changed to long flowing grass and wind-bent trees.

Upon arriving, time was always spent clearing off dust and spiders and chasing away the musty dead air. Months of disuse meant that there was plenty of housekeeping to do.

Firewood collected on their journey would fill the fireplace. The empty shelves would be filled again.

Satisfied with their work, they collected their fishing supplies and went to the shoreline.

It was routine.

It was also routine that after the first couple of hours of fishing Seteth would get restless.

His body would shift where he sat in the sand. His responses to her questions would be distracted. Eventually, he would excuse himself and disappear for some time, sometimes a few minutes, sometimes an hour, and then return to her. Then, he was back to normal, as if it never happened. They would continue their vacation as if nothing had happened.

When his eyes began to drift from the sea in front of them and instead towards the shrine that hid behind the curve of the shore, she knew that he would disappear again.

Byleth curled her toes into the sand, trying to focus on where her fishing line met the water’s surface. Her gaze was still drawn to the man next to her.

She knew it was to visit the grave. He never told her specifically his intentions, but she knew.

This place brought joy and sorrow to Seteth. Now that Flayn had gone to find her own path in their post-war world, he had nobody to accompany him.

It took her until this time, their tenth year of coming to this place, for her to ask.

“I can come with you, if you like. To the shrine.”

Seteth froze, looking guilty for a moment.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, feigning innocence.

She wasn’t going to fall for it.

“It is the same, each time we go here. The first day, you disappear, but I know where you’re going. I would like to come with you, if you will have me.”

Seteth exhaled loudly through his nose before standing. He looked down at her for a moment before reaching out a hand.

“Are you sure?”

She took it without hesitation.

“Yes.”

She followed him to the shrine and the grave. Every step felt heavy in her stomach. She didn't dread it, but it made her sad. He stooped down to pick flowers on the way, enough to make a little bouquet for offering.

Seteth had told her bits and pieces of the war. It had been bloody and all-encompassing. He barely had time to mourn his wife before he had to protect his daughter.

Byleth hadn’t seen the grave up close before, but the headstone still had legible writing, even though she couldn't understand it.

Seteth set the flowers by the headstone and paused, bowing his head in remembrance. Byleth stood at a distance, unwilling to intrude on the moment.

Finally, he turned back and walked over to her.

His eyes were dry, but the corners of his mouth turned into a frown. She wondered when was the last time he wept at the grave, if he ever had.

Seteth took her hand and skimmed his fingers over her knuckles. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

“Thank you for accompanying me,” Seteth murmured.

“Of course,” she replied.

She supposed, if she were a different woman, the fact that even after centuries part of Seteth mourned for his first wife should have bothered her.

It tugged at her heart, knowing that the grief didn't leave him. She felt her father’s loss keenly, even though almost two decades had passed. She would feel that pain until her death, whenever that would be.

At least, she knew that Seteth would love her for centuries, too. His love and his mourning could span that long.

“I realize that this might be difficult for you,” he said, shifting in place.

Byleth shook her head. “Not at all. I wouldn’t want you to give this up for my sake. It would be disrespectful of me to ask.”

She pulled at his hand and laced her fingers through his.

“I just didn't want you to be alone here.”

Seteth nodded in understanding.

“Let’s go.”

They returned to their fishing gear and cast their lines again.

Almost immediately, there was a pull on Byleth’s line. She grinned as she pulled in a Fódlandy, big enough for the two of them. Perhaps it was a blessing from a woman long-gone.

“Your favorite,” she said.

“Our favorite.”

“No, _your_ favorite. I like anything that isn’t rotten or poisoned.”

They both knew she would eat whatever was put in front of her, from rare catches to common fish and game. The cooks at the monastery loved it, but it drove Seteth crazy whenever he wanted to surprise her with a special meal.

“You are easy to please, my love.”

They walked back to the cottage and prepared their dinner. Where Seteth lacked in fishing prowess, he was great at preparing fish. Soon, their tiny residence was filled with the smell of herbs and crispy fish skin.

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence before sitting outside to watch the stars. Everything seemed brighter and clearer at the coast. There were no torches to pollute the starlight.

“I’m glad we have this place,” Byleth murmured.

She leaned over to kiss Seteth’s cheek, then his chin and forehead, before finally pressing a kiss to his lips. His skin tasted like seaspray and his favorite soap.

“Anything for you,” he replied.

“Anything, hm?”

She leaned closer, pressing her mouth harder against his.

His breath hissed through his nose as he returned the kiss, licking into her mouth.

There were many advantages to having time away from the monastery. Near-unlimited privacy was one of them.

“While taking you right here is tempting, I have plans for you,” Seteth breathed against her mouth.

Before she could think to rib him about that or simply get his pants off right then and there, he had his arms around her.

He picked her up and she laughed, carefree, as he carried her into the cottage and kicked the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Setleth drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)  
> All feedback is appreciated! Comments/kudos feed me and definitely motivate me to write more stories!  
> Cheers!


End file.
